


For Her

by SimpleSoul_Shipper



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleSoul_Shipper/pseuds/SimpleSoul_Shipper
Summary: Bulkhead would do anything to protect his human.I don't own Transformers Prime or any of the subworks.Set during/after season 1, episode 8 "Con Job".





	For Her

He knew that she would not last forever.

He knew that her life would fade one day, and he would still be here.

He knew that one day, she might even choose to forget him, to move on, to leave him in the scrap.

But,

He also knew she was determined. To never let him go without her.

He knew she would always leave her mark on the world, no matter how small.

He knew that she would never forget him, he was in her spark. Her heart.

There was a thought, a small thought; 'what if we left? We would be right back?'  
But he knew, if he left, he wouldn't come back, it would be to hard to leave again.  
Or maybe he would come back, only to find that he had been to late, and she had moved on.

Bulkhead knew that Wheeljack could wait, and he knew that Miko couldn't, it was never a question, of course he would stay.  
But when he saw his little wrecker turn her face, it froze his cortex.  
She really thought he could go?  
After everything?  
All the fights, the action, the music, the moments?

He would never leave her, but it seemed she didn't know that.  
It's why he had to be so tough, his little one needed him, like Arcee needed Jack, and Bumblebee needed Raf.  
She was apart of his spark, and he wouldn't let her go.

My place is here, with the bots, with her.

That was the truth, he would always remain by her side, not even Megatron would keep them apart, not the war, not her family.  
He would be with her forever.

"Lets go for a drive".


End file.
